A Summer to remember
by scorpio-1983
Summary: ITS FINALLY HERE THE SEQUILE TO A TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER. What happens when the talent show is over and summer begins will everyone stay freinds or will jealously rear its ungly little head. to find out you have to read this story.


**I know it has been forever and for that I apologize but I just found this story the computer that I had this story saved on crashed and I had to buy me a laptop. And after that life just happened and to all of my readers who have been wanting a sequel I'm sorry for making you wait. But here is the sequile to A Talent Show to Remember hope you love it.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter if I did the story would be different. I only own the plot that I can take credit for. Also if you read this story Please Read a Talent show to Remember but please don't hold that story against me I know its confusing. **

_**Chapter 1**_

When the girls got to there room they busted out laughing they couldn't believe they left them there with blue balls but it was funny as hell.

"Oh my god we are evil I wonder if they hate us" Hermione stated as she was laughing.

Lavender smiled and said "i don't know but I though it was funny."

"well girls we need to get to bed we have to get up early tomorrow to board the train" Luna said.

With that Ginny and Luna walked out of the common room and went up to there rooms and went to sleep.

Lavender and Hermione went into there separate rooms and headed to bed also.

Meanwhile...

Harry was just standing there shocked he turned around and looked at the other guys "did the girls just leave us like that".

Draco looked in almost in shock and said "yea they did, Damn I need to take a very cold shower now".

With that being said they all walked to the bathroom and started to shower cause they had the worst case of blue balls ever or so they though.

The next day...

Hermione woke up and took a shower and put on some Capri blue jeans and her little Pink Playboy bunny shirt her cousin got her for a gift.

Lavender walked in and saw Hermione wearing the Playboy bunny shirt and said "oh I might wear my black one what do you think."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head with that Lavender went into her room and changed into a Black playboy bunny tank shirt.

Ginny got an owl from Hermione and opened it and read it and changed into her Capri blue jeans and White Playboy bunny shirt.

Luna changed into her Light Blue one with the Capri. Now most people though it might we weird that the girls were wearing the same shirt but it they did that.

Harry walked out of the shower and got on some boot cut jeans and a button down blue shirt and tried to fix his hair but as usual it didn't work.

As Harry walked into his and Draco's common room he saw Draco, Ron, Neville all waiting there for him.

"glad your ready lets go and see the girls" Ron said.

The guys walked up to the train they saw the girls waiting for them they walked up to there girlfriend's and held there hands as they all walked onto the train.

They found and empty compartment and sat down "well I hope your happy girls we had to take damn cold showers last night" Draco said sounding a little pissed off.

Ginny looked at the girls and she said "we know and we though it was funny but we are sorry".

The guys let it drop but the girls could see that they were mad. As soon as they made it to kings cross they made to leave and Hermione stopped Harry.

"are you really mad at me Harry" Hermione asked. He looked at her and said "yes Mia I am all you and the girls have been doing is teasing us, We have been nothing but nice about it but last night you didn't even acknowledge us you just walked away."

Hermione looked like she wanted to cry and tearfully said "I'm sorry Harry I know it was wrong of us and I know you have been nothing but nice and sweet and understanding, For that I love you and I'm sorry that I did that."

He looked at her and whipped the tears and said "Mia I can't stay mad at you."

She smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss they walked out of the train and saw Sirius and Remus standing there.

"Hey Remus and Sirius ready to go home" Harry said to his godfathers and he hugged each of them.

"yea lets go Harry oh and while you were gone we moved into a different house me and Rem wanted to move out of that house to many bad memories" Sirius said as he held on to Remus's' hand.

Harry looked at them and smiled and replied "thats cool I understand lets go" He turned to Hermione and said "Mia owl me when you get moved in

She smiled at Harry and replied "okay Harry I will bye, I love you".

Harry smiled and replied "I love you too Hermione".

He turned to walk away with Remus and Sirius to there new home and he hoped it would be a great summer and he hoped that next year would be great being that it was his last year.

_Where are we moving to out in the country seriously _Harry though to himself as it seemed like forever they were driving.

He stated to think about Hermione and were she was moving too he hoped it wasn't to far away that would suck.

Hermione got in her dads SUV at kings cross and automatically fell asleep until her mom woke her up to get some dinner.

After dinner Hermione sat in the back seat of the car thinking about where she was moving and hoping against hope that Harry lived near.

She didn't think that would happen but she could dream as with that though in her mind she fell asleep until her mom woke her up.

**Okay guys that is the first chapter of this story I hope you like it. If you read this and don't understand like I said earlier go back and read A talent show to remember and then read this.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope this is better then my other story as far as understanding what is being said. I have had better practice in writing and I hope its good so please read and review.**

**One last thing as you can see Remus and Sirius are together I know some might not like slash but I started to read them together in stories. My friend writes a story about them together its call Carpal Tunnel of Love so if you like Remus and Sirius dating then read that story. **

**I promise to have this story up more and you wont have to wait for along time again please read and review.**


End file.
